Defying Gravity
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: What happens when two new girls move to Lima and join Glee? How will they affect everyone else in the club? And who will deal with the consequences? Kurt/OC Spoilers for all of Season 1. NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. New Directions

Okay, so since I've become a Gleek and obsessed with Kurt, I decided to write this…ya…hope it doesn't suck! This takes place before Sectionals, actually a little before the end of Acafellas (Mr. Schue is back in Glee but…you'll see…)

Also, I'm probably posting pictures of the outfits on my profile…

* * *

_Sometimes, your story is so annoyingly cliché, everyone wants more, just to see if it gets somewhat better. Sometimes, people try to cover their cliché so much, everyone is completely confused. How am I doing this? Going completely off topic and talking about clichés. So, I admit, my life might be a cliché, but it's not always this way. Hopefully not…hopefully my "new girl" cliché life will change into something better…_

* * *

I got up and closed my diary. I don't know why I wrote in at as if someone might actually read it, since they'd be dead if they did…My life was, to put it one way, a horror story. My twin sister and I had been moved around to different homes in the foster care system since we were 5. We were freakin' 16 now. We would be fine on our own. Not that we weren't already.

"Lila, we should go now…" my twin threw her pillow at me.

"Give me a minute Angel…ugh…" I sighed.

"Li…I'm going to put this as nicely as I possibly can. GET UP YOU GOD DAMN FUCKIN' BITCH!!!!!!"

"Fine…I'm awake…" I got up and grabbed my clothes, going into the bathroom to get ready. I looked at my clothes. Every time I went to a new school, I changed my look. Last time I was goth, and I was running out of new looks…

After about twenty minutes, I was ready in my black and white checked mini-skirt with black tulle over it and my dark purple corset.

"You're seriously going to your first day here dressed like THAT?!?" y new "mom" asked me with a disapproving look.

"Ya…" I sighed, bored as hell. I really didn't give anymore. In a few months, I'd be somewhere else…

She sighed. I knew she didn't care too much about me…just her own reputation in this town. I really didn't care what she thought…to me, she would be as useful as pavement in a few months. Not really useful if you think about it, and only hurting you more when you fall.

I walked to school that day. We only lived a few blocks from the school, and I didn't really want to meet anyone.

* * *

Well, so far things were going okay…this was different then everywhere else...The guidance counselor was a really nice red head. My Spanish teacher actually taught so I could learn, unlike everywhere else…I had never even taken Spanish before…the only thing I knew was El Viernes Te Olvido Yo, a translation of an awesome song…

Of course, it had to turn around somehow…

And it did…

"Ugh…GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled to some freak who kept walking in front of me very, very slowly…Then, some guy ended up pushing me into lockers…I slapped him, but he somehow got away…

"Are you okay?" I heard some high voice ask. I looked up to see a guy with brown hair wearing…I don't even want to know…He had this strange smile on his face…

"Yeah…" I sighed. He helped me up.

"You must be that new girl…"

"That 'new girl' has a name…its Lila." I smiled. He seemed like he was a nice person, unlike some of the students here… "My sister has one too…it's Angel…"

"Nice," he smiled back. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Kurt and I talked for awhile as he walked me to my next class, which just happened to be the same as his…

* * *

"You should join Glee Club! You could meet everyone and hang out with us…"

"Thanks, but I'm not that great of a singer…"

"You should try though! Maybe you are…you just seem like the kind of person who loves to sing and-"

"I do like to sing…I just don't have a lot of confidence-"

"I'll tell Tina. You two would be great friends. She the same way."

"Yeah…I'll tell Angel though…She's amazing…and for some reason she thinks I'm good but…"

"What did you say about singing?" Angel appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh…uh, Kurt, this is my twin, Angel. Angel, this is Kurt…" I introduced them awkwardly.

"Great so it's our first day and you already have a boyfriend…"

"Kurt's not my boyfriend…" I gave Kurt a _sorry, my sister's insane_, look.

"Yeah…You should try out for Glee too…Lila says you sing…"

"I sing. Not well but…"

"Oh shut up Angel…you're awesome…just try out, please? I'm going to try out…Kurt said we'll make a lot of friends there…"

"So I'll talk to Mr. Schue for you…he's the one who runs Glee…You know, the Spanish teacher…"

"So I have to sing in Spanish?" Angel asked. "Crap! I don't know SPANISH!"

"Uh…no…but that would be funny if you tried it…" Kurt laughed.

"Maybe I will…" I smiled.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lila and I'll be singing…El Viernes Te Olvido Yo by Allison Iraheta…well kinda…It's also known as Friday I'll Be Over You…"

_Lunes, martes puro amor  
Para miercoles dolor  
Me mentias sin piedad  
Me escondias la verdad_

Que tonta fui, te crei  
Oh-oh-oh, perdida en ti  
Tarde es para tu perdon  
Oh-oh-oh, adios me voy

Que escondes, que sientes  
Quien eres si no estoy  
No quiero, sufrirte  
No aguanto tu traicion  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Oh-oh-oh, se termino  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

Oh yeah

No no ya no llorare  
Ve con ella largate  
La noche de ayer, se acabo  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

Que tonta fui, te crei  
Oh-oh-oh, perdida en ti  
Tarde es para tu perdon  
Oh-oh-oh, adios me voy

Que escondes, que sientes  
Quien eres si no estoy  
No quiero, sufrirte  
No aguanto tu traicion  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Oh-oh-oh, se termino  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

Que tonta fui, te crei  
Tarde es para tu perdon  
Oh-oh-oh, adios me voy

Oh, oh

Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Oh-oh  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

Que escondes, que sientes  
Quien eres si no estoy  
No quiero, sufrirte  
No aguanto tu traicion  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Oh-oh-oh, se termino  
Me tuviste, me olvidaste  
Y el viernes te olvido yo

"That was great!" Mr. Schue said, smiling. The other Glee Club member clapped. I could see Kurt giving me an _I SO told you_… look…

"Hi…I'm Angel…I'll be singing Let it Be by The Beatles…"

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
_

_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
_

_For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
_

_Let it be, let it be. Yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
_

_And when the night is cloudy,  
There is a light that shines on me,  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be.  
_

_I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comes to me,  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
_

_Let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

"You two are both great! Welcome to Glee Club!" Mr. Schue announced.

For the rest of the meeting, we met everyone in Glee Club. I seemed to become friends with everyone, while Angel formed opinions…

"Hi, I'm Finn," a tall football player said to her. Angel smiled.

"You probably know I'm Angel…" He laughed.

"And I'm Quinn, his girlfriend." A blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform said, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm Rachel Berry." A girl with dark brown hair said, cheerfully…She went on to tell us about how she'd be a star someday.

"Okay, that's enough Rachel…" Mr. Schue laughed. "Hopefully you'll like it here. I'm sure the Glee Club will be great for you two." He smiled.

He was right. For the first time, I could say that I liked it somewhere. That I belonged somewhere.


	2. Breathe

Defying Gravity Chapter 2- Breathe

I'm SO sorry about the wait! I was really stuck and I just all of the sudden got the push to update this…Thanks to everyone who stuck with me even through these months without an update. I know I need to try harder, and I will. Also, thanks for all of the reviews. I know there will be some inconsistencies between this and some of the information in the first chapter. I know this. I've changed a lot since when I first came up with the idea and posted it. My writing's definitely changed a lot recently, and my ideas changed with it. Also, my old ideas sucked so:P Anyway, if I get to it, I'll update chapter one with the changes…

Oh, and for the group songs, it will probably have a script format…Anyway…On with the fic!

I never really knew what "good" felt like. I used the term to describe my home many times when I was younger, but used the term emptily. Now, I felt like I might know how it really felt. Sure, Lima was filled with "Lima-losers" but I had friends for once. I felt like I was somewhere I belonged.

Well, that didn't mean there weren't bitches…Take the football team for example…

"No! Wait! My Marc Jacobs-" Kurt struggled as the football team grabbed him. I ran over, interrupting Kurt.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, kicking the football player blocking the situation in the shin.

"So what makes you think you could help this little fag out of this…predicament?" some freak with a Mohawk yelled to me, holding Kurt by his arms.

"Such a big word for such a tiny brain…I didn't know you knew that big words existed…" I laughed at him. "And shut up about Kurt. And let him go you little bitch."

"Sure…and I'm going to listen to you because…"

"Because I can do this…" I kicked my leg, my foot flying into his chin. I went easy and didn't hurt him TOO much…I never said it didn't hurt him:)

I dove to catch Kurt, who was dropped by the ugly freak with the Mohawk, walking away with him.

"Thanks for helping me with that…" Kurt started.

"I just HATE people like him!"

"Puck? Well, he's not-"

"I hate it when people stereotype people JUST because of some difference! Like how is it a big deal that you like to look decent and you don't wear shit to school! That doesn't make you gay or anything! And-I'm sorry…you had to listen to me rant…I'll stop now…"

Kurt smiled. "It's fine. I just feel bad…Lila, I'm-"

"Technicolor Head with Gay Kid over here!" Coach Sylvester yelled. I knew she was talking about me and my purple, red and blue highlights, but I really could care less about someone who talked about Kurt like that…

"Lila, you might want to go before her horns come out…" Kurt muttered to me, pushing my slightly through the crowd of students towards the coach.

"I saw you pushing that football player around back there…" I sighed, really not caring whether or not I got in trouble."…and I think you would make a great Cheerio."

"Thanks but I'm not interested." I turned away.

"New Girl, I don't let just anyone join the Cheerios. Hell, I never approach anyone about the squad…"

"Good. Now you never have to do it again."

"Do you know what you're rejecting? My Cheerios have been on Fox-"

"I know…and I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Do you know what you're turning down-"

"Yeah. I do."

Despite these kinds of incidents, I finally belonged somewhere. Somewhere where people saw beyond my flaws. Beyond the black eyeliner and nail polish. Beyond the brown hair with added colors. Beyond the "I couldn't care less what you think" persona and saw that I was, well, probably just what they thought I was. Well, at least 10 other people did. To be honest, I think everyone else in New Directions taught me about myself.

Kurt was a great friend. Tina, Artie, and Mercedes were cool too. Angel had spent her time flirting with Finn, earning her dirty looks from Quinn and Rachel every time he laughed at a joke or got that confused look that my sister found adorable. Finn was nice and definitely far from ugly, but also just as far from my type.

"Lila!" Kurt ran over, his adorable smile brightening his face. His high voice sang as he spoke. I knew he was probably gay, but he still was cute. "We're still going, right? I got the tickets. They were free."

"Yeah. You're driving right?"

"About that...My dad kinda...took my baby-"

"Again?"

"He, uh, doesn't understand my need to spend $200 on a sweater and-"

"Kurt, that costs more than my wardrobe and my sister's combined."

"Poor deprived child. I need to take you shopping next."

"Blame it on my new foster mom..."

"Foster...mom..."

I didn't realize what I had said.

"My parents were, like, 17 when we were born...They left us at some police station. The only thing I know is the name they gave me and that I'm older than Angel by five minutes..."

Kurt looked a little uncomfortable, as if he had his own secret. "I-I-I'm...I'm sorry...I-I mean, I feel bad...My mom died when I was 6 and-"

"Kurt..." I hugged him. Comforted him. Still, he looked like he was hiding something. "You don't have to hold back."

He looked up. "I-I won't. So I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before. I'm...gay."

It was hard to see someone so strong and confident look so helpless. It was like he was horrified to have told me the truth.

"I-I've never felt so open around anyone before. It's like I can tell you anything and you care..."

"And I do. No matter who you are, I love you Kurt. For who you are."

"You...love...me...And you're okay with-"

"Why shouldn't I be? You can't help who you are. That what gleeks are for. To show each other the person even we don't know."

"Gleeks...I like that..."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, silently knowing that it was what we needed.

Lila- 2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Rachel-Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

Angel-'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
All- And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

Artie- May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Tina- Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Finn- Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
Mercedes-No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
All- And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

Kurt- There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
Lila- And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
Both- If you only try turning around.

Quinn-2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
Rachel-And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

Tina- But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
Artie- No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
All- And breathe, just breathe  
Woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

"Very good guys. This is the kind of performance and emotion that will win us Sectionals."

After rehearsal, Kurt told Mercedes the truth. She took it just as well as I did, and we ended up going to that opera that Kurt got tickets to. Quickly, I realized not only why it was free, but also why we went to Starbucks beforehand...

When I woke up, I was laying on the couch, my foster mother, whose name I didn't bother to learn, standing over me, an accusing look on her face.

"What were you doing last night? Some boy carried you home? What did he do to you? Why-"

"That was Kurt. He's my friend, and we went to an opera. Mercedes was there too, and all three of us fell asleep because it was boring as all hell...I just happened to be tired and not wake up until now. Happy?" Not waiting for an answer, I stormed to my room, slamming the door and waking Angel up.

"Dude, I was sleeping..."

"Whatever Angel...why can't we have someone decent for once...?"

"I don't know...At least we made friends here..."

"True...You know I-"

Snore.

I sighed. Lying back, I thought about something, realized something.

I was in love with Kurt Hummel.


	3. For Once in My Life

Defying Gravity Chapter 3- For Once In My Life

Yay! I actually updated this:P

Some girls dreamed of having a gay best friend. I was falling in love with mine.

I knew I'd get hurt. It sucked knowing that. But the feeling of pure happiness that had been absent my entire life...It was worth it.

Kurt was just someone who understood me. He knew I was different and didn't want to change me. He was different too. And that's what I loved. He knew who he was and didn't hide it just because it would be easier to deal with.

But who he was was gay. Preferring guys. He liked Finn, not me. As much as I loved him as a friend, I almost couldn't accept it.

"Hey Kurt..." My smile was fake, trying to hide my desire to kiss him on the spot.

"Hello Lila."

"So..."

"...um..."

"..."

"Weird..." Kurt sighed. "First awkward conversation much?"

"Yeah...I...I read awkward conversations are what happens when someone's in love..."

Kurt's eye got to that adorable wide shape. "Who are you in love with?"

"I-I-I..."

"Is it Puck?"

"Hell no!"

"Artie?"

"He's cool but no..."

"That Asian dude?"

"Um...no..."

"Matt?"

"Same response."

"F...Finn?"

"I-"

"It's okay if you like him. We can both fight over him together. I-"

"I have to go..."

I don't remember where my legs took me or what happened. All I remember was leaving and crying.

"I don't love Finn..."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"No…"

"There are no other guys in Glee-"

"There's one…"

Kurt looked into my eyes. "Lila, I…"

I ran my hand across his face.

"I love you."

I kissed him. And he kissed back.

"I don't get it…" Kurt sighed. "I thought I was gay…I've felt it since I was 5. Now…I just don't know."

"Maybe you are gay. But maybe…Maybe I'm just right for you. I think people can have preferences, but the person they end up with should be the person who's right for them. Regardless of gender."

"It's weird though…I always thought love would be…different…Like it'd be harder…"

"It just feels…right…I…I've never cared about anyone this way before. I love you Kurt."

After school, I asked Mr. Schue if I could use the stage to rehearse. I had something to sing.

_Spotlight shining brightly, on my face  
I can't see a thing and yet I feel you walking my way  
Empty stage, with nothing but this girl  
Singing this simple melody and  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

And right now  
I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
Something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

Beauty emanates from every word that you say  
You've captured the deepest thoughts  
In the purest, and simplest of ways  
But you see, I'm not that graceful, Like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me

And right now, I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

And all my life I've stumbled  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll, ever be

I have you, for a moment  
I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

There was clapping. I looked back, somewhat embarrassed for singing my heart out in what I thought was an empty auditorium.

"Kurt…I did not mean for you to see…that…"

"Lila…I love you so much. I never thought I could love someone. That no one would accept me once they knew the truth. But then there's you. And you care. You don't give a damn what anyone says, and you're not afraid of who you are and that's what I fell in love with."

"That's why I love you too, Kurt. You know you're better than those assholes who criticize you and-"

"You don't know me…I'm really not as secure as I tell everyone I am. I think…I think you should know that."

Kurt smiled at me.

And music played.

Lila- _For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long  
` For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong_

Kurt- For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Lila- Someone warm like you  
Both- Would make my dreams come true

Kurt- _For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before  
For once, I have something I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore  
_  
Both- _For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I have love, I can make it  
For once in my life, I have someone who needs me_

_ For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before  
For once, I have something I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore_

_ For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I have love, I can make it  
For once in my life, I have someone who needs me_

Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this fic! Love you guys. I also love reviews. I would be more than pleased if you gave me some sort of criticism of comments. Oh, and I do try to reply to reviews as much as I can. And to anyone who has replied to one of my reviews, I just started checking the email account my fanfiction account uses so…ya…hopefully now I'll be able to reply to those but…=P


	4. Beatles

Defying Gravity Chapter 4- Beatles

I'm going to make this chapter a little different. It just works better if I change the POV, at least for just to get some other character's ideas into this. Character development is always good=D

And the version of "I Want to Hold Your Hand" is by Hope. It's from the movie Imagine That, and it's a very good cover. I just felt that this version fit better because it's slower and more emotional, rather than happy and bright. Also, it's by a female singer so…You'll see=D

Kurt's POV

I don't who I am anymore. I've known that I was gay since I was 5 I thought that I'd marry Prince Charming instead of Cinderella, then suddenly I meet a girl and I'm not...It just didn't seem right. Lila's explanation seemed reasonable, but after being different my entire life...I didn't want to just jump in to a relationship with her. Not after just meeting her.

But I had. It was too late for me to just...Leave. I couldn't put her through that kind of turmoil. She didn't deserve to be burdened by my confusion. Sure, we went too far in a month, but that could be called my fault...

"Lila..."

"Oh hi Kurt!" She looked at me sweetly. Noticing my expression, she put her arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't find words to say. Not ones that fit right. Finding words is like finding the perfect outfit for a party. If it doesn't fit right, it'll feel very awkward.

"I-I don't know. And that's the problem. I'm not you. I don't really know who I am and I think it'll take more than the last month to figure it out." I sighed, hoping that I didn't ruin everything between us with my insecurities.

"I guess I can't say I know. I don't know how everything makes you feel. But I can say how I feel. And I think we messed up by going so quickly, but I hope we can at least be friends for awhile. I love you, but maybe not the same way I thought I did."

I smiled at her. She had pretty much said what I had thought. Not that I didn't expect that considering she was pretty much qualified to be a physic...

Before I could say anything, the bell rang.

"I should...get to math..."

She was gone.

In Glee club, Mr. Schue wrote a single artist on the board.

"What do you think of when you see this name?"

The Beatles

Lila's face lit up. "Legendary."

Rachel looked excited. "Amazing lyrics."

Angel beamed. "Inspirational."

Brittany looked confused. Shocking...

"Mr. Schue, aren't beetles giant bugs? Why are we talking about them in Glee club?"

"Not exactly Brittany. The Beatles are a band. Now I want each of you to perform a Beatles song, either as a group or solo."

Beatles week should be easy. There's a song for just about anything. I remember one of my cousins saying something about talking to her friend about a problem and solving it, only using Beatles lyrics. One of their songs had to fit my life...

The next day, Lila was standing at the front of the room. Finn was behind her on drums, and Artie had a guitar. Somehow, one of them had convinced Puck to play base.

_Here come old flattop. He come grooving up slowly  
He got ju-ju eyeballs. He's one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please_

He wear no shoeshine he's got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot Coca-Cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me.

He's bad production he's got walrus gumboot  
He's one spinal cracker he's one mojo filter"  
He's got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his arms till you can feel his disease  
Come together right now over me.

He's roller-coaster he's got early warning  
He's got muddy water he's got mojo filter  
He say "One and one and one is three"  
Got to be good looking 'cause he's so hard to see  
Come together right now over me.

It was great. No. Amazing. Lila had a way of, not only singing but performing. She pulled off so many things that never would have worked for me. Her performing was more rock star than Broadway. Sure, it was Glee club, as Rachel often took the liberty of reminding us, but it worked. It sure made everything a lot more interesting than just staring at someone standing like a stick, or moving so fast you couldn't tell where they were or where they'd be in 5 seconds…

She looked at me. Smiled. It wasn't necessarily a sexy seductive smile, just a friendly one but the fact that she still cared made up for it.

Lila, Puck, and Finn made their way back to their seats as Artie wheeled himself back to where he was before.

Angel's POV

Helen Keller could have seen it. The way my sister was falling for Kurt. The fact hat he was gay. Everything about him screamed it. His outfits, his personality, hell, his own voice...Still she seemed in love with him. I found it somewhat strange, then obvious. This was the same girl who preordered Adam Lambert's debut album and blasted it for weeks while fantisizing about their life together...When overly sexual wigs were playing...

But then there was me. I was obsessing over the guy with a girlfriend. The sterotypical high school cutest couple: the quarterback and the head cheerleader. Finn and Quinn...Even their names were against me...

Meanwhile, Rachel Berry, the annoying yet talented school loser was probably closer to getting him than I was. I was just the new girl who tried to not attract to much attention unless it was postive, though it was hard being that my sister was the girl who didn't give a shit about what everyone else thought...

It was a normal beginning to a normal day. I had gotten up, got ready for school, and left with my sister. Sure, my sister and foster mom were screaming their guts out about something that probably didn't affect me, but that was normal for parents and children, right? It happened wherever we went. That was probably why we moved around so much. Everyone got tired of Lila. When we were younger, people didn't care as much, and tried to be like normal parents. Lately, however, everyone has tried to change Lila, tame her. Of course, she always refused. Sometimes, I wish she'd be normal, at least just for me. Still, the yelling was louder than usual...Back on topic. We got to school and the day turned around.

Finn smiled at me.

Than it was time for Glee. Mr. Schue had written "The Beatles" on the board. Perfect.

I knew the Beatles music like I knew my sister's lack of conformity. I sang "Let it Be" for my Glee audition. I just needed to find a song that fit and-

I Want to Hold Your Hand. I'd sing it to Finn.

The next day, I volunteered immediately where Mr. Schue asked, surprising most of the New Directions, who were all used to me trying to fit in.

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Oh, please, say to me  
That you´ll be my man  
and please, say to me  
You´ll let me hold your hand

_Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Cauz when you touch me,

_I feel happy, inside  
It´s such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

_I wanna hold your hand._

I looked at him most of the time. He smiled back a few times, but I think Quinn noticed and was annoyed...

I did notice something strange though. Lila and Kurt were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Did they break up? Did he come out of the closet? Did Kurt get abducted by aliens who raped him and took all memories of my sister out of him but she didn't know at all and got mad and dumped him? Either way, all possible options were weird...Last one included.

"Angel...Angel...ANGLE FOCUS!" Lila was screaming in my ear.

I groaned upon hearing the annoying nickname from some middle school math class… "What..."

"We're you fantasizing about Finn again..."

"Um..."

"Whatever...Anyway, I need to tell you something..."

Lila's POV

Kurt had been honest and that was all that mattered. I admired him for it and-

I tried to convince myself this. I knew it, but I didn't feel it. I wished I did, or was somehow capable of it. Fact was, I loved him, and not in the way I went along with. But if that's how he felt, I'd go with it. Just for him. Just because I cared about him, and he cared about me like no one else ever had…

I started that afternoon. I was there for him. Well, kinda… Kurt and I were surrounded by the dumpster by four jocks, all with the intentions of beating us to a pulp. I, however, chose to ignore their threats and fire back with some of my own…Along with my own physical damage to make up for the ones that missed me…

"Are you alright Kurt?"

"Well, aside from the mental damage from watching to you break the cycle, I'm fine…" he smiled. "Thanks. And breaking the cycle is a good thing. Especially here in Lima…"

"It's kinda weird…You're always talking about leaving this place, just like pretty much everyone is, yet I'm scared of being forced to leave it…"

"I guess it's kind of ironic…But why do you want to stay."

"Because I've never felt as welcome as I do in Glee. I've always been in foster homes and leaving after months. After awhile, you realize that making friends isn't an option. Just one less person to miss when you leave…You wouldn't get it…I'm sorry…I feel like I'm burdening you with my life story but…You just get me…"

Kurt didn't speak for a moment. I seemed like he was carefully selecting his words…"Nothing's gonna change us. It's who were are and we get it. And I don't think there are too many people in this town that do…"

I looked at him and smiled.

_Lila- Words are flying out like  
endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe  
Kurt- Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
are drifting thorough my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me_

Both- J'ai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Lila- Images of broken light which  
dance before me like a million eyes  
That call me on and on across the universe  
Kurt- Thoughts meander like a  
restless wind inside a letter box  
they tumble blindly as  
they make their way across the universe

Both- J'ai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Kurt- Sounds of laughter shades of life  
are ringing through my open ears  
exciting and inviting me  
Lila- Limitless undying love which  
shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on across the universe

Both- J'ai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Lila- Nothing's gonna change my world  
Kurt- Nothing's gonna change my world  
Both- Nothing's gonna change my world

Kurt smiled, realizing he had his song for Glee. For some reason, I thought he'd just…kiss me…I don't know why. I knew what was going on between us…I still wished though…

Instead, we stood, smiling at each other, until we realized how awkward we looked. No matter how far across the universe we had gone together in the song, we were still right in front of the dumpster…

It was a pretty cheesy Glee club moment. Just the kind that usually ended up happening …The end of a weeklong assignment ending with a group number. It was an unspoken tradition…

_All- Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love._

Rachel-There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

Finn- Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

Angel- All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Angel and Finn- Love is all you need.

All- All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

Kurt- Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

_Mercedes- Llllllllllooooooovvvee_

_All- Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
__Love is all you need_

Wow…This is a long chapter for me…I didn't think It'd be this long but…So tell me what you think. I really would like to know what you think of the different POVs. I'm planning on doing this in the next chapter, since it was originally intended to be 4th, but I changed it when I realized I needed some more time…Writing "2 Months Later" isn't the same as writing another chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it better=P

I do take criticism well despite my age, so don't be afraid to tell me if it sucked…

**UPDATE**- HUGE thanks to Evil Incarnate Inc. President for the Come Together lyrics. I didn't really check them that thoroughly before I posted this, and I really appreciate it.


	5. Don't Speak

Defying Gravity Chapter 5- Don't Speak

There are a lot of things that I want to clear up, but hopefully the next few chapters will. I know there are things that people are confused about or don't like, but most of it is probably intentional. I've had this story planned for awhile, and that's why there was so much time between the first and second chapters, but hopefully I keep on the right track with this story. This chapter changes everything. That's why it took so long=P

….

Rachel's POV

As much as I liked having the new girls in Glee, there was something strange about them. Both of them. One was in love with a guy with a girlfriend, who would be my boyfriend if he dumped her, and the other...Well I had heard she'd made out with a guy who wore corsets...

Sure, they were very strong vocalists, and it was good for me to have people close to my level around me so I could keep challenging myself so I would still be the best, but it didn't mean that they weren't kind of...odd...

All of the sudden, Lila has been acting really weird too. Usually Mercedes or I would be the one drawing attention to herself for no reason, but all of the sudden in Glee, Lila has been getting annoyed with any and everything people say. I also heard a rumor that she beat up one of the football players...

All I cared about was that that Angel girl was not getting Finn.

_All I know is that you're so nice  
You're the nicest thing I've seen  
I wish that we could give it a go  
See if we could be something_

I wish I was your favorite girl  
I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world  
I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile  
I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style

I wish you couldn't figure me out  
But you always wanna know what I was about  
I wish you'd hold my hand  
When I was upset  
I wish you'd never forget  
The look on my face when we first met

I wish you had a favorite beauty spot  
That you loved secretly  
'Cause it was on a hidden bit  
That nobody else could see  
Basically, I wish that you loved me  
I wish that you needed me  
I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,  
Actually I meant three

I wish that without me your heart would break  
I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake  
I wish that without me you couldn't eat  
I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep

Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen  
And I wish that we could see if we could be something  
Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something

…...

Lila's POV

I found myself in Mr. Schue's office after Spanish class.

"If this is about the rumor about me beating up Karofsky, all I can say is that he had it coming!"

"No...This is about...Wait...You beat up a football player?"

"After he insulted my hair...He said it looked like I was supporting gay rights with my hair and hat it was gayer than my boyfriend..."

"I don't know whether to send you to Principal Figgins, or ask you how you did that considering he's..."

"I might be short, but that doesn't make me a victim."

Mr. Schue looked at me for a second before continuing. "No, Lila, this about how you've been behaving in Glee club. It's not like you at all. You've been getting mad at people for saying things that annoy you. You haven't been trying nearly as hard as much as you usually do...You're a really talented girl, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to know if there's something going on, or something that's bothering you."

"I'm fine..."

"Okay, well if you ever want to talk, I'm here. And I'm sure Miss Pillsbury would be happy to help you too."

"I'm fine Mr. Schue! What makes you think I need help? Do I look like I need help?"

"Lila, are you okay? This isn't like you. Sure, I've only known you for two months but-"

I don't know what came over me. I've been like this for a week or so now. I'd go from calm and happy to screaming and annoyed in twenty seconds. I could blame it on teenage hormones, but...

"Mr. Schue...I think I'll talk to Miss Pillsbury..."

He sighed. "I'll tell Emma you're coming. And don't worry about your next class..."

Of course, I wouldn't dream of missing health class…

"So...Lila...What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um... Well what did Mr. Schue tell you?"

She hesitated. I got the message. "This...this was a bad idea..."

I got up to leave.

"No...Wait...Just talk to me for a while. It's alright..."

I thought about I for a second and calmed down. Even if it was useless, I was still out of class...

"It's...guys...Like, I'm with someone for a while, then things get out of control, and we end up as friends only...It's just...Too much happened between us for us to just...forget..."

"Well, what did happen? I-I mean, you don't have to tell me..I just…Is it something that was good? Are you happy about it?"

"Yeah...I guess I am..." I thought about the month with Kurt. My love for him, even if it wasn't mutual.

And deep down inside, I knew it never would be.

I walked down the hallway, close to tears. I was just thinking about Kurt. How I still loved him, even though he'd never love me back. It was over, but I didn't want it to be.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

He had to know the truth. But how could I tell him when I couldn't even tell my sister?

….

Kurt's POV

"Kurt...Do you...Do you regret it?" We were sitting in my baby together. Glee was over, and I offered to give her a ride home since Angel was going to Mike's to practice their duet.

"If you mean that night...Then yes. A little bit...I loved you and all, but we weren't ready. We went too fast, and even though it was nice, I just wish we waited."

"Is that why we're not together anymore?"

"No...Lila..." We sat in silence for a moment. Usually silence was good. It was calming. But not this time. Now, the silence held tension. "What do you think?"

"Do I regret it? Yes...and no?"

"Why?"

"Well, no because it was the best thing I ever felt. And I love you. Even if you don't love me. I'm so tired of holding back and trying to act like I'm the strongest person ever. I don't regret it because it was you. You're the only person I can just...open up to, and tell everything. I've never had a friend like that. I can't even tell my sister everything. I tried to tell her-"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her what happened between us. That we..."

"Had sex?"

"And why I regretted it." She took my hand. "Everything you said, and..." Her voice trailed off. Her hand left mine, replaced by plastic.

It was positive.

…

Songs Used(I forgot to do this for the other chapters so I'll do it all now=P):

Chapter 1- New Directions

El Viernes Te Olvido Yo-Allison Iraheta

Let it Be-The Beatles

Chapter 2- Breathe

Breathe (2AM)-Anna Nalick

Chapter3- For Once in My Life

Spell-Marie Digby

For Once in My Life-Stevie Wonder

Chapter 4- Beatles

Come Together

I Want to Hold Your Hand

Across the Universe

All You Need is Love

Chapter 5- Don't Speak (Of course, you knew that one=P)

Nicest Thing-Kate Nash

Don't Speak-No Doubt

And if you can't figure who the songs for chapter 4 are by, I'm very concerned for your musical knowledge, as well as your logic skills…

Love you guys! Now please review. Even if you hate my guts.


	6. The Only Exception

Defying Gravity Chapter 6- The Only Excection

Lila's POV

I had no clue how I ended up in this situation. I was telling Kurt the truth. I was pregnant. Kurt was going to be a father. I was going to be a mother. We'd have to get through this together.

But he didn't want me. I'd probably be out of his car in a few seconds.

"Do-Do you want me..." I looked up. Kurt cared. Well, either he cared or he was just trying to be nice...

"Kurt, I don't even know how I told you. I just found out and...Look, I just thought you deserved to know. I'll take care of it…"

"You're not going to…" I sighed. "Who else knows?"

I sighed. "Tina. She got me the test and…"

"At least we can trust her. She doesn't gossip…"

"Wait-We? You mean..."

"Maybe...I...we can talk more tomorrow..." He started the car and we drove home in silence.

Even the silence seemed different today. Usually it was calming and in some strange way...sweet. But now it was tense. And painful. I got out of Kurt's baby thinking about how the hell I was going to have his baby. It was like the glee assignment disappeared. We obviously weren't going to practice today. No. Kurt was leaving me alone to my miserable thoughts of what I had become. Even when Angel came in, I cried alone in my room.

"Dude...Are you okay? You've been crying nonstop. It's kinda weird...Look if Kurt fucked up your life or something-" I showed her one of the tests. "What the..."

"You can't tell anyone. Not even...Hell, especially not...What's that bitch's name again?"

"Dinah?"

"Whatever. Just, please?"

"Fine. But she'll find out when you explo-"

"I'll figure it out. Right now, I just need to sort things out." I hugged my sister. Part of me was scared of how Dinah would react. The rest of me saw it as my ticket out of the house.

I sighed as I grabbed my guitar. It had been a gift one of the few friends I had made through my life. She lived in Vermont, and gave it to me when she found out I was leaving. We were thirteen, and spent most of our time dreaming of becoming stars together. We started a band. I was the lead singer, and she was the drummer. We could never find a guitarist, and I expressed interest in learning. When I left, she gave me the guitar, saying that one day, we could get back together, and we'd finally have a guitarist. After three years, I wasn't so bad at it…

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face_

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

….

Kurt's POV

I stood in front of my mirror, staring blankly at my reflection. I envied it. When I walked away, it would disappear. I would go on and have to live my life and pay for my mistakes. My reflection wouldn't have to. It just copied me.

"Kurt are you okay? I've heard the water running for over an hour straight. Usually you yell at me if I have the water on for five minutes..." my dad called from upstairs. It was true. My dad was the kind of person who didn't really pay attention to what he was doing to the environment.

"Y-Yeah..." I sighed. But I wasn't. My life had changed and not for the better.

He was standing in the doorway of my bathroom. "Kurt, I might not know much about makeup or whatever you're putting on your face but I don't think you're supposed to have it all over your socks."

I looked down. For once, my dad had something right about my moisturizing routine. It was all over my feet.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"No. I—"

"Then I'll talk about it." He pulled out the pregnancy test. "Explain this."

"H-How did you find that?"

"You left your phone in the pocket of your Marc Jackson-"

"Jacobs."

"Whatever jacket. It started ringing and I was going to bring it to you. Then I found this...Care to explain?"

"Dad, I-"

"You what? Knocked some girl up? Kurt, why? You don't have to run around with girls if your gay-" My dad's eyes looked filled with rage. I tried to convince myself that it would all be okay. It didn't work. I'll just tell him the truth.

"It has nothing to do with my sexuality. It has to do with the fact that...that I love Lila, dad. I don't know but..."

"Kurt I'm disappointed. You should have used protection...Or better yet, you could have told me you were having sex. I think you're too young, but I would have gotten you condoms, at least just in case."

"Dad, I-"

"So what are you planning to do now? You two can't possibly raise this child. Not at sixteen. I hope you know what you've done to this girl-"

"Dad, I know. I really don't know what we're doing with the baby. Lila's just as scared as I am, if not more so." I sighed. "She...She might get an-"

"Abortion?" my dad said. His voice seemed smaller than before. "I-I know it's not my place to interfere, but I think she'll regret that-"

"I know...Truth is, I don't want her to...do that...I want to be there for her. I think I might love her..."

"You...love her? Kurt, I'm kind of confused. A month and a half ago, you were telling me that you were gay. Now you're telling me that you're in love with a girl...Who's carrying your child."

"I...I guess. I don't think it matters that she's a girl. I think what matters is that we both care about each other."

He sighed. "Marry her."

I didn't think I heard him right. "What?"

"I said marry her. At least propose. If you really care about her, she'll know you're not just there because of..."

"But how do you know that'll work? It's like Lila doesn't want to be with me."

"I..." he sighed. "I didn't think I'd tell you this like this..."

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused.

"About your mom and I." he sighed again before continuing. "We were only 18 when your mom found out that she was pregnant with you. We were just like you. Confused, scared, not sure what to do. I mean, we were just trying to graduate high school, and then we have a baby thrown at us-"

"Well I'm sorry I was such a problem even before I was born. Now look at me-"

"Kurt, you know that's not what I meant. I love you. Did I want to be a parent then? No, but I'm sure as hell glad I didn't give up. You're everything to me Kurt, and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

I wanted to cry. Seeing my dad care so much about me was a new but amazing feeling. Before I came out, we were just so distant. Now, we had a mutual understanding for each other. An agreement to disagree over things like fashion and music. "I love you too dad. Continue."

"Anyway, for a while, your mom didn't want me around. She thought she was ruining my chances to ever get out of Lima, and to have a life and to be young. She thought I would leave her alone if I changed my mind, so she didn't give me a chance to. When her parents found out about you, they weren't happy with me. Hell, her dad tried to kill me, and probably would have if we weren't in the middle of a supermarket…Anyway, I told her parents how I felt about her, and they finally agreed to let me be a part of her life. And after that, I proposed to her."

"But if she had pretty much shunned you from her life, why would she say yes?"

"She thought that me dealing with her dad was enough to prove my love to her. We had a small wedding, nothing like the one your mom dreamed of, but enough for us. Then you were born and," he hugged me and messed up my hair, "it was all kind of okay. I mean, sure there were some times where we struggled, but it made us stronger-"

I collapsed into his arms, crying. I couldn't take all the happy success story of my parents' relationship anymore. It wasn't the same.

"I—I—I messed up, Dad. I didn't mean to ruin..." It all just spilled out and I couldn't stop it once I started. "I...I love her. Or, I think I might. I really don't know, Dad. I mean, I like guys, but being around her makes me...Happy I guess. I can't describe it."

"I can't say I know what to say to you. I love you Kurt but you really did...change her life. And yours. It's not my choice to make, but I will be disappointed if you don't support this girl who's carrying your child..."

"I really don't know how to, Dad. I'm sorry I keep disappointing you and—"

"When did you disappoint me before? Kurt, you being gay wasn't disappointing to me. This, yeah I think you should have waited until you were married and ready for this kind of responsibility, but who you are isn't something that you could change, even if you wanted to and I don't expect you to pretend for me. It's my job to support you, and I love for who you are. Don't change."

Mercedes' POV

Something was up between Kurt and Lila. Suddenly, they were back to being really close. Like, boyfriend/girlfriend close. They both told me that they were breaking up and waiting to get back together. Was everything sorted out now?

It was a Saturday afternoon. Lila and I were hanging out with Kurt at his house. We were planning on going shopping for the newest winter fashions from Kurt's favorite designers, but Lila was hesitant to go, probably since she couldn't afford anything. Despite my offers to buy her something, she refused, claiming that that wasn't the problem. Surprisingly though, Kurt didn't offer to buy his girl anything...Either way, we decided to stay at Kurt's house.

"Kurt, get me a salad. Like yours, only I want bacon and pickles and...fresh mozzarella!

I looked at Kurt's salad. His fruit salad.

"Lila...Are you alright? That doesn't sound very appetizing on top of fresh fruit..."

"But I sounds really good and—"

"Lila, I made your...Whatever this is..." Lila smiled and ate it happily. Kurt looked somewhat unphased, especially for someone who just put bacon, pickles, and fresh mozzarella in a bowl of fruit for his on/off girlfriend as if it was normal…"

When Lila finished her...lunch, she whispered something in Kurt's ear. He nodded and muttered something back.

"Okay, what is you two's problem? I thought you were broken up and you wanted to sort feeling out. Now you're just back together? Just tell me the truth. I promise I would gossip about you guys. I don't do that to my friends—"

"I'm pregnant okay?" Lila yelled, annoyed, she ran downstairs from the kitchen to Kurt's room.

I was shocked. Kurt was probably the kid's father and..."I'm guessing that you're..."

"Yes Mercedes, I am the one who destroyed Lila's life by impregnating her." Kurt sighed.

"Look Kurt, go down there right now. You better be there for your kid and support its mother through her pregnancy. She's not getting an abor—"

"I don't know."

"She can't..."

"She doesn't want to. But she thinks it's her only option. That she's too weak to carry the baby and give birth..."

"Well if she gives it up, you're only chance to be around for your child is now." I don't know how I was saying all of this to Kurt. I guess I tried to put myself in Lila's position.

"You—You're right. I'm going down there." He turned to open the door to he basement. "Can you come with me?"

I smiled, following the scared father-to-be downstairs.

Lila was curled into a ball on Kurt's bed, crying.

"I can't do this Kurt. I don't want to deal with—" Lila saw me and blushed. "Oh! Mercedes...I'm sorry. Just trying to deal with this dumbass..."

"It's fine. He is a dumbass."

"What's with you girls and ganging up against all guys?" Kurt sighed.

"Hey, we usually work for you. Now that we know for sure that you're a guy..." I laughed, looking to Lila who was also enjoyed torturing her baby-daddy.

"You didn't know before? Just because I'm gay and—"

"That had nothing to do with it," Lila smirked.

Kurt gave up after awhile. "Fine. I'm a dumbass. Happy?"

I looked at Lila and laughed. "Yeah!" Lila laughed.

Lila's POV

Tonight was Invitationals. Looking back at rehearsal brought me to a more innocent time.

*Flashback*

"What's this?" I asked, picking up a piece of paper with what looked like song titles on it.

Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes looked to each other. "It's a list of approved songs for Glee club...We kinda sang Push It to the entire school..." Artie looked away in embarrassment.

"So Figgins expects us to sing...What's a Left Balloon?"

"I asked the same question..." Rachel sighed. "Yeah, were singing about Jesus and balloons..."

"There are also songs about the circus," Finn suggested.

"Circus? I can give him a circus."

"You are NOT singing Britney Spears!"

"But Mr. Schue, the songs not inappropriate unless you decide to look at it that way!" I argued.

"Mr. Schue, it's a perfect way to introduce the Glee Club to competition. The song's about putting on a show and being the center of attention. Isn't that what we're trying to do?" Rachel added.

"Fine. I'll ask Figgins if it's okay..."

*Flashback ends*

Somehow, Figgins looked at the lyrics and approved them, even though the song talks about whips and has strong references to sex...

"Showtime," I smiled, adjusting the bow on my head and flattening my tutu a little bit. Kurt and Mercedes helped me design the outfits. Each of the girls wore short dresses with leggings with a tutu over it all and a tulle bow in her hair in all different colors. The guys all wore loose black pants with colorful dress shirts that were somewhat similar in design to the girls' dresses. Everyone had black silk gloves on. Somehow, we got glitter on everyone, including Puck, who struggled for a while until giving in to a giant chocolate bar.

I heard the crowd clapping, sounding somewhat bored, and walked on stage, hoping to change it. Everyone else was behind a sheet, their hands over, under, or on the side in all directions, the gloves standing out on the sparkly white color.

Lila- _There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I walked out on stage with Mike and Matt dancing around me. When my solo was done, Rachel broke away from the mass of hands and danced with us.

Rachel- _I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

After Rachel's verse, everyone else broke away from the prop, and continued the song._  
_  
Tina- _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
Mercedes- _Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
Angel- _I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_  
T/M/A- _Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

All- _All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

Quinn- _There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware  
_  
Lila- _I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show  
_  
Rachel- _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
Angel- _I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
_  
All- _All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

Lila- _Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

All- _All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

We all ran backstage for our costume change. Of course, there wasn't enough time to get all of the glitter off, so we had to settle for the next best thing. Continuing the glittery entertainment with somewhat strong sexual references...This time from a male perspective.

Kurt- _So hot out of the box_

_ Can we pick up the pace_

_ Turn it up, heat it up_

_ I need to be entertained_

Finn- _Push the limit, are you with it?_

_ Baby don't be afraid_

_ Imma hurt you real good baby_

_ Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_ Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_ I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_ Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

Puck- _No escaping when I start _

_ Once I'm in I own your heart_

_ There's no way to ring the alarm_

_ So hold on until it's over_

All- _Oh!_

_ Do you know what you got into_

_ Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment_

_ Oh!_

_ I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment_

Artie- _'Sall right_

_ You'll be fine_

_ Baby I'm in control_

_ Take the pain_

_ Take the pleasure_

_ I'm the master of both_

_ Close your eyes, not your mind_

_ Let me into your soul_

_ I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

Kurt- _No escaping when I start_

_ Once I'm in I own your heart_

_ There's no way to ring the alarm_

_ So hold on 'til it's over_

All- _Oh!_

_ Do you know what you got into_

_ Can you handle what I am about to do_

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment_

_ Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_ I'm here for your entertainment_

Finn- _Oh_

_ Do you like what you see?_

_ Oh_

_ Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

All- _Oh!_

_ Do you know what you got into_

_ Can you handle what I am about to do_

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_ I'm here for your entertainment_

_ Oh!_

_ I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat_

Kurt- _I'm here for your entertainment_

Somehow, none of the overprotective Lima parents complained about content this time, everyone too into the music and performance to realize what the lyrics could mean...

After the show, Kurt approached me.

"Lila, I-I want to be there. For you. For our baby. I want to be the one to hold your hair back when you're sick, and feel our baby kick like me on a football field, and help your pick out clothes that'll flatter your changing body, and..."

He got down on one knee.

Wow…that was probably my longest chapter…Anyway, I want your feedback. I have a few chapters ready or almost ready, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often now…School starts soon for me so I'm not entirely sure…And please don't comment about how unrealistic it would be for Figgins to approve these songs. It's FanFiction. And if you watch Push It, Figgins looks oddly serene, as if listening to Mozart…

Songs used-

The Only Exception- Paramore

Circus- Britney Spears

For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert

Love it? Hate it? Review it?


	7. Play With Fire

Defying Gravity Chapter 7- Play With Fire

SO you might have noticed that I changed my penname. I got bored. Ya…So anyway, I have a poll on my profile, and I can't update if I don't have your opinion, because I actually do care about what you think should happen. Anyway here it is! Sorry it took so long…

_*After the show, Kurt approached me._

_"Lila, I-I want to be there. For you. For our baby. I want to be the one to hold your hair back when you're sick, and feel our baby kick like me on a football field, and help your pick out clothes that'll flatter your changing body, and..." _

_He got down on one knee.*_

"Lila, I love you and I want to do what's best for you and our baby. Will you marry me?"

I looked at Kurt. "You...You know I love you...And-"

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't want you to do something that you'll regret and-"

"If I was going to regret it, I wouldn't get myself into this. It's not about me. It's about the baby. I love both of you and-"

"You don't know. You don't know that you love me like that. Marriage is a commitment. Just because we have a child-"

"I will be committed Lila...I love-"

"Most teen mothers don't marry the father of their child."

"And I don't want to be another statistic."

"We already are...And..." I sighed. "Kurt, I don't want to hold you back. You're already unsure about your sexuality. If we get married, it won't work out...We're both 16 and-"

"My dad it was okay. Marrying you and-"

"You told him?"

"He was really mad at first...Mostly disappointed, but he's a little calmer now. If we can get your mom-"

"Oh, shit...She'll find out at some point. And she'll murder me... And I'm not living for myself anymore-"

"I'll help you. I'll stay without when you tell her. Maybe we can calm her-"

"I...I don't want you to die too."

"We'll be fine. As furious as parents get, they don't kill their kids."

"Okay...maybe I was a little off..."

We were sitting in Kurt's car a week later, driving away. I was right. She wasn't shocked or disappointed. She was dissatisfied and unaccepting. Basically, she just said that I was a disgrace and to get the hell out of her house. I didn't even have time to pack any of my things. She shoved me out the door with Angel watching, horrified.

We pulled into Kurt's driveway, me terrified and miserable, and Kurt sympathetic and guilty.

"Dad, can Lila stay here for a while?"

Kurt's father looked at me, his eye stopping at my barely noticeable baby bump. He nodded slowly. "Lila can stay as long as she needs to."

I found myself lying in Kurt's bed for what felt like hours. "Kurt...Are you awake?" I whispered to the lump on the couch.

"Yeah...This couch isn't very comfortable..."

"You...You can sleep here if you want...I-I mean if you'd be more comfortable-"

"Thanks, but my dad would kill me-"

"He doesn't have to know."

I could tell that Kurt was looking at me, even though the room was pitch dark. Slowly, I felt him slide into the bed, pulling the covers over us and putting his arm over me, protectively resting on the small bump.

"My proposal is still-"

"I-I can't...I'm sorry Kurt but...no..."

"Who has their song ready?" Mr. Schue asked. I raised my hand. Handing Brad my music, I began

_Well, you've got your diamonds and you've got your pretty clothes_

_And the chauffeur drives your car_

_You let everybody know_

_But don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire_

_Your mother she's an heiress, owns a block in Saint John's wood_

_And your father'd be there with her_

_If he only could_

_But don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire_

_Your old man took her diamonds and tiaras by the score_

_Now she gets her kicks in Stepney_

_Not in Knightsbridge anymore_

_So don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire_

_Now you've got some diamonds and you will have some others_

_But you'd better watch your step, girl_

_Or start living with your mother_

_So don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire_

_So don't play with me, 'cause you're playing with fire_

"Lila, I-"

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry. I just don't want to stop you. Even if you love me, which I know you don't-"

"But I do!"

"Not romantically..." I sighed. "Look, Kurt, you have so much going for you. I'm not gonna stop you. Go, find a boyfriend, or someone you'll actually want and-"

"All I need is-"

"Kurt, we're 16! I love you, and I love our child, but I don't think we should be together. At least if we're not, we won't put our kid in the middle of some bad breakup or...divorce-"

"Lila, being with you has taught me something. It taught me that I'm stronger than the rest of Lima. And why? I'm not the biggest guy. Hell, I'm the easiest to throw in the dumpster. No. Because I believe I am. Because I know what I want from my life and I know that no matter how I do it, I'm going to get out of Lima-"

"That's why I can't bring you down with me. You have too much going for you. You can't be burdened with a child and me and-"

"I'm willing to put my dreams aside for you. I'll follow them one day where the time is right. And I think...no, I KNOW there will be a right time...I just feel like this is the time to take responsibility and be there for you and..."

I had tears in my eyes. When did I get so soft? I threw myself onto Kurt, not knowing what to do.

"I love you...I'm sorry that you don't need me but-"

"I need you with me Lila. I used to think that love would be the greatest thing in the world. Then I gave up because everyone brought me down. You made me see that love is the strongest feeling in the world. I want to love you Lila. I want to love you and our baby..."

Kurt's POV

"Kurt I'm warning you. My sister is fragile, whether she shows it or not. If you hurt her-"

"Angel, am I the one who watched Lila get kicked out of her home wordlessly? I thought not. We're having a baby together, and I really do care about her."

I tried to walk away, but Angel caught up, as she had before. "You hurt her when you got her pregnant and made her fall in love with you after you came out-"

"I never made her-"

"As much as I don't like to admit it, you have an annoyingly addictive personality. Once you get past the overpriced clothes and 'I'mbetterthanyou' persona, you're really attractive, Kurt. You're like a gay male Rachel, only you dress better, despite that sweater costing more than my life."

I looked at my Marc Jacobs sweater, then to my son or daughter's aunt. "Angel, your sister made me learn a lot about myself. I've made mistakes, and I feel terrible that my insecurities are ruining her future...Oh my God...I-I ruined her life..."

That thought made me run. I didn't care about my 4.0 GPA or the classes I didn't attend anymore. I drove home and cried. Just like a Lima loser.

Burt's POV

"Kurt?" I came home to see my son's car in the driveway. Usually, he wasn't home this time. I closed up the garage early, expecting a few hours of quiet, but instead found Kurt on the couch...Crying in the fetal position...

"Kurt? Are you okay—"

"I—I'm fine Dad. Really. I'm just...I've disappointed so many people in the last few months..." Kurt fell into my lap, in tears. It broke my heart to see my boy like this. No matter what he did, he was still 16. "I just can't believe I ruined someone's life. I feel like all I do is disappoint. Everyone wants me to hold onto a tiny thread as if it's a strong rope. I can't do it anymore, Dad. I messed up Lila's life, and my life, and everyone else and-"

"Kurt, first, yeah, you shouldn't have done what you did to her. You're 16. I know you want...sex, but waiting for something that big is a part of life. If you really cared about her, and you both were actually ready, which neither of you were, you would have used-"

"Protection, I know..." I sighed. "I—I want to be there for my kid, I really do. I just don't know how to. I don't want to mess up Lila's life anymore than I already have...I asked her to marry me like you suggested. She said no. She doesn't want to hold me back. But she's all I want..."

I saw the pain in Kurt's face. He really did love that girl. It felt weird to say that about my gay son but... "Tell her that. Tell her what you just told me."

"I've tried...She doesn't want to hear it-"

"Don't you Glee kids do everything in song? Sing to her then!"

Kurt's POV

"Mr. Schue, I have my song ready."

_Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time,  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me._

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea, yeah!  
Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home,  
Wait for me.

"Very nice Kurt," Mr. Schue smiled slightly at me, as if something was on his mind. I looked at Lila, who was sitting in her seat, looking at me with tears in her eyes. The other Glee kids looked kind of confused, especially when she stood up and hugged me.

"I love you Kurt. You're the greatest thing to happen to me and-"

"Shh...It's okay. Just breathe. Stress isn't good for the baby..." I whispered in her ear. Apparently though, I wasn't quiet enough.

"Wait! Lila's preggo?" Puck spat. "Great job fag. Your man enough to fuck a girl up-"

"Shut it Puckerman!" Lila spat back.

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt?" Brittany asked with her usual cluelessness. "I knew you two would make cute babies! Now I'll get to see one-"

"Brittany, you sound way too excited-" I sighed.

"Brittany, don't talk to them. They're a disgrace." Quinn spat. I knew she was very religious, but I didn't think she'd turn on her friends.

Finn just stared blankly and completely confused. Nothing new. The whole school, however, would know by tomorrow. Brittany and Santana were already texting, probably to tell the rest of the Cheerios who to target next. Preggo technicolor head and the gay kid who put the kid there...

Tomorrow will be fun...

Rachel's POV

"I call this emergency meeting of Glee to order," I smiled.

"Lila, Kurt, and Mr. Schue aren't here," Mercedes pointed out.

"That was the point. I want to put together a number for Lila and Kurt—"

"Why should I do anything for preggo technicolor head and that faggot?" Quinn smirked as she insulted her teammates. "They both go against everything I believe in and more things I didn't even know I had to crush-"

"Well not everyone thinks like you Queen Chastity," Mercedes spat in response, defending her friends. For once I wanted to hug Mercedes. Quinn had insulted my family, and it took all 15 years of acting lessons to not try to kill her...

"And because we're a team," Finn added out of nowhere. I smiled. He actually understood what I wanted to do.

"There both really scared," Angel added. "Lila doesn't show it, but I just know she is. She's my sister, and how could she not be scared? She's 16 and pregnant. I mean, how would you feel, Quinn if you were in her place?"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "We...We'll help. Just for the team though."

"Good. So does anyone have any ideas for songs?" I asked somewhat awkwardly changing the subject. Nothing.

"I-I think in have a song."

Finn.

Kurt's POV

"Lila, Kurt, your fellow Glee Club members came up with this number for you two.

Rachel- _When you're down and troubled  
And you need some loving care  
And nothin', nnothin' is goin' right_  
Finn- _Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night_

All- _You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
_Mercedes- _I'll come runnin' to see you again_  
All- _Winter, spring, summer or fall_  
Artie- _All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
_All- _You've got a friend_

Tina- _You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am_  
Artie- _I'll come runnin, runnin', yeah, yeah, yeah  
to see you again  
_Finn- _Winter, spring, summer or fall  
_Mercedes- _All you have to do is call_  
All- _And I'll be there, yes I will  
You've got a friend_

I looked to Lila, who was had tears in her eyes. Somehow, despite everything else going on, I felt like everything could turn out okay.

When we got in the car, I noticed Lila seemed happy for the first time since she found out about our baby. It made me smile and want to do whatever I could to keep that smile on her face. Then, she spoke, and I had even more of a reason to be happy.

"I'm not going through with it…The abortion…"

"What?"

"I want to keep it. Or…Or at least find people to love this baby. We've both been through too much to not get to see our kid. And we're not alone. I-I mean we have the rest of the glee club to help us get through this…"

"Lila, are you sure? I mean, I know I wasn't very supportive of what you wanted to do, but if you want to-"

"No. Honestly, I've made up my mind. But I'm still glad you're here."

"And I always will be."

Songs Used-

Play With Fire- The Rolling Stones

Unchained Melody- The Righteous Brothers

You've Got a Friend- Carole King


	8. To Make You Feel My Love

Defying Gravity Chapter 8- To Make You Feel My Love

Well I guess this is about a week late...I really wanted to update for the season premiere, but unless I can acquire a time machine, that's not happening...Anyway, I hope it doesn't suck.

/

Finn's POV

Girls. They'd be the death of me. I thought all I needed was Quinn. Then I wanted to dump her for Rachel. Then I met Angel. Just when I went to tell Quinn the truth, she dropped the bombshell.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours."

"But we never-"

"Hot tub."

"But-"

"Look Finn. I'm keeping the baby. So you can just man up and be there for your kid."

I knew I couldn't let my child live without a father like I had.

"Quinn, what do you need?"

Puck's POV

Nothing was a secret for long at McKinley. Especially not from me. I'm a stud. Soon enough, I'd find everything out. Even if I didn't want to know.

"She's-"

"Yes Puck. Quinn's pregnant. Why are you so freaked out? It's not your kid."

"Quinn-Quinn's my friend, dude. I mean, how will this affect Glee? I actually enjoy Glee club. The other schools'll think we're one of those slut schools. And even I can't make that look hot-"

"Look Puck, just...just stay out of it." Finn sighed.

Of course, I wasn't gonna break his little clueless heart in felt of everyone in school. It's not his kid. Shocking right? Despite popular (AKA Finn's) belief, you can't get someone preggo from kissing in hot tubs...

Lila's POV

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you thought I was a disgrace to your celibacy or whatever shit-"

"Look Lila, I-I'm sorry-"

"Wait...Quinn Fabray is apologizing for being a bitch-"

Quinn ignored me. "Look, I need your help. I," she looked around, "I'm pregnant."

I looked at her. At first I thought she was trying to make fun of her. Then I saw the fear in her eyes. It was real.

"Is...Is it Finn's?"

"N-No. Please don't tell him!"

"Who's is it?"

"P-Puck got me drunk."

"So what are you planning on doing with the baby?"

"I...I want to keep it, but...I don't think I can do it."

"Same. I'm already enough for the Hummel's to have to handle. I don't want to make Burt deal with our kid too..."

"My parents will kill me...Lila, how did you tell your family?"

"My fostermom already hated me. I think she wanted an excuse to throw me out. I think I got through it because I had...Nevermind."

"What?"

"I...I had Kurt. Quinn, I have a question for you. You have more experience with guys than I do. How do you know if it's love?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe we're more alike than we thought."

Lila- _I have climbed highest mountains_

_ I have run through the fields_

_ Only to be with you_

_ Only to be with you_

Quinn-_I have run_

_ I have crawled_

_ I have scaled these city walls_

_ These city walls_

_ Only to be with you_

Both- _But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

_ But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

Quinn-_I believe in the Kingdom Come_

_ Then all the colors will bleed into one_

_ Bleed into one_

_ But yes I'm still running_

Lila- _You broke the bonds_

_ And you loosed the chains_

_ Carried the cross_

_ Of my shame_

_ Oh my shame_

_ You know I believe it_

Both- _But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

_ But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

_ But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

I looked back at Quinn.

"I...I'm here...You know, you should tell Finn. I don't want to tell you how to deal with this since it's not really my place to meddle, but I think you should tell the truth."

"Thanks...But...but I don't. Look, I can't let Finn know I cheated, and I can't let Puck be this baby's father. He'll be terrible, I mean look at him! But...but I'll tell Finn that I'm pregnant. I mean, isn't a father the person who cares for the baby, not necessarily the one who put it there?"

"You're asking the wrong person," I sighed.

She gave a sad smile as she went to her next class. For someone who had shunned me, I was really going soft on her...I guess I know that she needs acceptance. So do I.

Kurt's POV

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing...Why does something have to be up?"

"You were talking to Quinn Fabray. She wouldn't want to talk to the 'disgrace' and I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't give in to popularity-"

"I hope you know me well enough. You knocked me up..."

"That's not the point. I-"

"So I'm not allowed to talk to other girls?" Lila asked, annoyed.

"Lila...Look I'm sorry. I just kinda wanted to know...I'm like Brittany and sugar with gossip. I shouldn't be aloud to have it, but somehow it ends up in my hands..."

"Look Kurt, I'd tell you, but I don't tell other people's secrets. Unlike you I may add..." she gave me a disapproving glare towards my gossiping habits.

"It's the fashionista in me."

Lila gave me a small smirk. I tried to smile back.

"Kurt, I really do love you, but if you're trying to trick me into saying yes, I'm not going to. I really just don't want to make you live your life as one big regret. You have so much more going for you. Find a boyfriend or something...I really don't care. Date a girl if that the person you find. Just don't go for me just because of our kid." She started to walk away.

"Lila, that's not what I wanted to do! Do I want you to say yes? Yeah, I do. But I'll do anything to prove that I love you with or without this baby. Was I having trouble figuring it all out before? Yeah, but sometimes it takes life happening to tell us what we need to do. I love you Lila, and I might not be good enough for you, and I know you deserve more, but if that's why you don't want me, this is who I am and who I'll be."

"You're too good for me Kurt. You deserve so much better...I'm sorry that's not who I can be."

When Glee club came that afternoon, Lila had a song ready.

_Turn down the light_

_Turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices inside my head_

_Lay down with me_

_Tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close_

_Don't patronize_

_Don't patronize_

_'Cause i can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't_

_Here in the dark in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_And i feel the power_

_But you won't, no you won't_

_'Cause i can't make you love me if you don't_

_I'll close my eyes, then i won't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

_Mornin' will come and i'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then to give up this fight_

_And i will give up this fight_

_'Cause i can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't_

_Here in the dark in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_And i feel the power_

_But you won't, no you won't_

_'Cause i can't make you love me if you don't _

If this was her way of rejecting me, I had a song for my side.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song ready." After giving the band some time to get ready, I sang.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

Lila just looked at me. It looked like she was fighting back tears. Or about to throw up again. Without warning, she ran out of the room.

"Wow Kurt, that song must have done something to her..." Mercedes smiled, taking my hand as I sat down next to her.

"Or it's m-m-morning sickness again..." Tina stuttered.

"But it's four in the afternoon," Brittany stated in her normally confused voice.

"Poor girl..." Quinn sighed. Everyone ignored Brittany and her stupid comment to look at Quinn. For someone who had treated Lila so horribly when it slipped that she was pregnant, Quinn was acting very peculiarily...Is that a word?

"Wait...I thought you hated Lila-" Mike stated.

"I'll never understand girls..." Artie muttered at a low yet audible volume.

"I...I-" Quinn tried to respond.

"Maybe she understands what Lila's going through now," Puck smirked, glaring at Quinn. Finn looked furious.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that-"

"GUYS! Let's get back on track here," Mr. Schue brought us back to normal order...Or as normal as possible with this new possible gossip out there. "Kurt, that was very good. Mercedes, can you find Lila and bring her back here?" Mercedes squeezed my hand a little bit before leaving the room to find the girl I loved. "Now let's work on the number we started last time..."

Angel's POV

I walked down the halls with Rachel on the way to glee club. For such a diva, she could really be a good friend when she wanted to be.

"As much as I like the showtunes and such, I definitely want to do some more modern rock...I mean Green Day, Evanescence, Paramore..."

"Well I really like the song Bring Me to Life. That could do well at a competition. It's something different, not too modern and rap-ish, but not too obvious-"

When we got to the choir room, though, things changed.

"Angel! Rachel! Did you hear?" Mercedes squealed, ready to share the gossip.

"What?" Rachel asked frantically. "Will it affect the team? Will-"

"Calm down girl!" Mercedes looked around at the rest of the club. Only Lila, Quinn, Kurt, Finn, and Mr. Schue were missing. "Quinn's knocked up too. And guess what else. It's Finn's."

All the blood must have left my face and everywhere else in my body. I knew I wasn't pregnant and I wasn't stupid enough to eat in the cafeteria, but all I wanted to do was vomit.

"FINN!" I yelled. Glee club had finished, and I saw him at his locker getting a book. I didn't know he could read..."Why didn't you tell me. You could have, I don't know, NOT LIED TO ME!"

Finn just looked at me, a sorry look on his face that resembled a kicked puppy or a little kid getting yelled at. "I'm sorry I disappointed you too."

*Flashback*

"Hey! Angel!"

Finn was talking to me. "Y-Yeah?"

"I've been having some trouble with...with, erm, glee...stuff...Can you help me?"

"Why don't you ask Ra-" Wait. Why was I trying to steer him towards my competition? "I-I mean I can help you..."

"Cool..." He flashed that hot enough to burn the sun smile that I fell in love with. "Is Saturday okay?"

It took me a minute to realize that he was really talking to me. "Uh, sure! I-I mean, unless my sister needs me or something..."

He smiled. "You really care a lot about her. I like that about you. I mean, if I had a sister and she was pregnant, I'd want to be there...Not that I have a sister...Or a pregnant cat..."

OMG HE'S SO FREAKING CUTE WHEN HE'S NAMING RANDOM MAMMALS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR CONVERSATION! "Oh! Um, I didn't think you did...So I'll see you then..."

"Is bowling good?"

"As long as I'm with you." I almost wanted to take my words back. They were way too cliche and...Were we a item?

Luckily for me, he smiled, "See you then."

All I could do was look back.

"So do you bowl a lot?" I asked Finn, trying to make conversation.

"I guess...More than most people...Well, except for pro-bowlers...It's almost calming, like, the noise of the pins falling..."

"Well that makes sense. It's kinda like music. You play drums right?"

"Yeah...I never thought of it like that...Usually people think I'm crazy for thinking these things..."

"Do-Do you ever take Quinn bowling," I almost tried to cover my worse up with some random excuse when Finn answered.

"No...She says the shoes are too disgusting for her...I think it's part if the experience, you know? Like when I put them on, I'm in the zone..."

"That's...deep...I-I guess..." He smiled.

"People usually don't think I can be deep..."

"People think a lot of things that aren't true..."

"That's what I like about being with you. I feel free...Like I don't have to worry about my rep and what everyone else thinks...I mean, it's like the only thing that matters is...Us..."

Two letter words never meant so much...Us. U-S, us. I liked the sound of it.

"Y-Yeah...you know me...I just think we should be ourselves..."

I hated lying to him. Truthfully, all I wanted was acceptance from people. Not everyone. Just the people who matter. People like Finn, who are always at the top. That's where Lila and I clash. She likes to make a spectacle of herself and doesn't care what everyone else says. She's like a younger, more innocent and calmer dressed Lady GaGa. I, on the hand, can't handle being hated. I wish I could care a little less, but I just can't.

"Hey they have karaoke here! I mean, we were gout to practice for Glee. Let's do it!"

"Um, sure..."

Finn- _I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody_  
Both- _You know that I could use somebody_

Angel-_ Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
Both- _You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
_  
Angel- _Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
Both- _I hope it's gonna make you notice_

Finn- _Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody  
_  
Angel- _I'm ready now, I'm ready now_  
Finn- _I'm ready now, I'm ready now_  
Both-_ I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now_

Both_- Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
_  
Both- _I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

An hour or so later, we were back in Finn's car. We sat in the parking lot, talking.

"I really like you Angel. We should do this again some time."

Before I could respond, his face was right next to mine. I had pictured this moment for a long time. Of course, I had to ruin it.

"I-I can't kiss you. When you're dating Quinn. I-I mean, if you really like me, you'll break up with her for me-"

"I'll do it. I never really felt this way about Quinn. We dated because she's the head cheerleader and I'm the quarterback. With you, I don't care who sees us or what they think. You taught me that."

I looked at him. I taught him that? I couldn't even make myself not care, and I was the reason Finn felt that way? He was so sweet...I had to kiss him after that. We made out until he shot up and awkwardly started the car, muttering something about a mailman.

We drove the rest of the way wordlessly, and I was stuck wondering if he really meant what he said. If he remembered it, or if he had just forgotten it all. When we got to my house, I left the car and he drove away, not even saying goodbye. I sighed and walked upstairs to my room, avoiding Dinah's glare. Without Lila, the house seemed so empty. I even missed the noise of Lila and Dinah fighting about something random and useless...I had been giving Lila her belongings at school little by little, so Dinah wouldn't get suspicious. That included her guitar and some of her money. I had been giving her clothes, but she had started complaining every time she got an article of clothing, she'd start crying about how fat she was or would be.

I laid on my bed, thinking about Finn. Would he actually dump Quinn. The awkwardness at the end of our "date" almost made me doubt him. All I knew was that I was alone.

*Flashback ends*

"Look, I know you have to be around for you kid and all, I mean if Kurt left my sister, I'd probably castrate him, but part of me...Part if me wishes that you could be around for me...I really do love you Finn, and if Quinn doesn't want you or something-"

"I care about you, I really do too. But I can't be one of those guys who cheats on his pregnant girlfriend. I want to be a better father than that. I-I'm sorry..."

He turned and left me standing alone. Again.

/

Songs Used

I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For- U2

I Can't Make You Love Me- Bonnie Raitt

To Make You Feel My Love- Bob Dylan

Use Somebody-Kings of Leon

Thanks for reading! Now review! I don't care if you hate my guts. Every time you review, you are saving Kurt from a dumpster dive. A hot girl gets hired to distract Puck. Save the designer clothes and the adorableness. REVIEW!


End file.
